


REAL

by Clarice_Tautou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarice_Tautou/pseuds/Clarice_Tautou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mason wait! I’m sorry”  “and I’m done!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	REAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BIFF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/gifts).



> I stopped watching mid S4 and have been picking up bits and pieces from other fanfic and tumblr so expect zero accuracy. This is all Brason and Years and Years feels… hope you enjoy
> 
> I suck at tags and summaries, sorry

With Mason finally in the fold and taking to the supernatural like a duck to water and everything calm for the time being, Scott felt that it was time for him to bond with the pack in a nonthreatening situation. That’s how the pack found themselves spending their Friday night at a diner/bowling alley on the edge of town, they even invited Satomi’s pack to join in the festivities but only Brett and Lori were able to make it.

 

“Alright everyone it’s that time of the night, the stage is about to open for karaoke so sign up and we’ll get rolling in half an hour” the guy on stage announced and signaled over to the counter where the song and signup sheets were located. Mason and Liam were bowling against Scott and Kira when Liam called for a time out “gotta take a leak” he said “I’ll take over” Brett announced sliding up next to Mason “till you get back” he said offering a lazy smile. “I’ll be right back” Mason said and scurried off before running back panting and smiling up at Brett with a blinding smile. Just as Mason was about to take his turn Brett moved in close behind him and took him by the wrists correcting his stance and whispered, hot breath ghosting the shell of Masons ears “relax and move like this”. Brett showed Mason how to perfect the classic 4 step approach and Mason, as distracted as he was bowled a perfect strike “Yes!” they both exclaimed and Mason's smile damn near took Brett’s breath away.  
Everyone was settling down to grab a bite when “Mason Hewitt the stage is all yours buddy” came from the announcer guy on the stage, Mason got up and everyone whooped and hollered. Liam was screaming “Go Mason!” before he even got to the stage and everyone in the diner laughed at his antics.

Mason grabbed the mic and started singing, face and eyes down cast and voice slightly shy

“I broke my bones playing games with you, this type of fun it makes me blue”

Then he looked up at Brett through his lashes as the beat began to build and sang a little louder

“Oh I, I think I’m into you  
How much do you want it too?  
What are you prepared to do?”  
I think I’m gonna make it worse  
I talk to you, but it don’t work  
I touch you, but it starts to hurt  
What have I been doing wrong?  
Tell me what it is you want  
Tell me what it is you want  
Tell me what it is you”

He closed his eyes and belted out   
“Oh I think that If I had been enough for you  
Would I be better?  
Would I be good?”

He looks at Liam briefly  
“And I'll do you what you like if you’ll stay the night  
you tell me you don’t think you should  
you do it boy”

Then closes his eyes as he continues

“Well love I will let you go  
Love I will let you go  
Love I will let you go  
Love I will let you go  
Oh it’s enough to feel better  
if I could”

Mason opens his eyes and steps off the stage walking towards his group of friends, all the while looking Brett right in the eyes and Brett can’t look away.

“I itch all night  
I itch for you  
you’re just my type  
what’s a boy to do?”

Lydia gets up and starts dancing all up on Mason and Mason grinds right back, they have matching cheeky grins as he croons

“Oh I, I think I’m into you  
How much do you want it too?  
What are you prepared to do?  
I think I’m gonna make it worse  
I talk to you, but it don’t work  
I touch you, but it starts to hurt  
what have I been doing wrong?  
Tell me what it is you want  
Tell me what it is you want  
Tell me what it is you” 

He turns from her and belts out the chorus one more time, this time some folks join him  
“Oh I think that If I had been enough for you  
Would I be better?  
Would I be good?”

He’s looking at Brett again, moving his body like liquid sin

“And I'll do you what you like if you’ll stay the night  
You tell me you don’t think you should  
You do it boy  
Well love I will let you go  
Love I will let you go  
Love I will let you go  
Love I will let you go  
Oh it’s enough to feel better  
If I could”

Then Mason throws his head back and adlibs a beautiful sorrowful sound, riffs and crescendos like he’s dying. It does something to Brett; he feels it seep into him wedged in like a knife between soul and spirit. 

The whole diner explodes into loud applause and cheering and even a little sobbing from the table near the stage, the pack all embrace Mason when he returns from giving back the microphone. Lydia gives him a squeeze while squealing in his ear “why the hell have you never mentioned you could sing like that? Move like that? Mason what the hell?!” she asks. He just smiles bashfully and rubs the back of his neck while shrugging. Kira, Lydia and even Malia coo over Mason while Scott asks if Mason has any other hidden talents. Mason sneaks a glance at Brett who is staring at him, expression awed. Brett is striding over to Mason who is standing up to meet him when suddenly Liam grabs Mason by the wrist “can I talk to you?” he asks, breathing labored and face red. Scott asks him if everything is alright but Liam only stares into Mason’s eyes pleadingly “yeah okay just...” and with that Liam drags him outside.

Once they’re outside Mason snatches his arm back from Liam “what’s the matter?” he asks, Liam turns around with tears in his eyes and steps right into Mason’s space “Mason that song, is that really how you feel?” Liam cupped Mason’s cheek and Mason moved into the touch “Mason?” The darker boy sighed and took a step back in order to get his bearings “you really hurt me Liam, you’re still my best friend and I forgive you but…” he heaved a heavy sigh “I’m going back inside”. Liam reached for him again pulled him into his body hard enough for Mason’s chest to bump into his and then there are lips against Masons, hard and insistent but at the same time pleading. Mason managed a muffled “Liam please, stop” and Liam did, he didn’t let go though, he kissed Mason on the collar bone and laid his head on his shoulder. After a long moment Liam tightened his grip, moved one hand to the back of Mason’s neck and asked his friend for one last kiss, the sudden burst of noise had Mason turning his head and looking into Brett’s eyes that flashed gold before he mumbled an apology and turned back inside. “You did that on purpose didn’t you, you knew he was coming?” Mason said as he pushed Liam away and stormed back into the diner/alley. “Mason wait! I’m sorry” “and I’m done!” came the fiery reply.

Mason found Brett playing an old school arcade game with Lori “hey” he said softly “hey” the siblings deadpanned. Mason cleared his throat “Brett can I talk to you alone for a minute…please?” he added quietly and Brett called Stiles to sub in for him at the game as Mason and Brett headed out back. There was so much Mason wanted to say, so much he had already said with that song and now…”well?” Brett asked voice cold but face impossible to read.”What did you think of the song?” Mason asked, “I meant it Brett, I’m into you” “and Liam too?” Brett asked with a bit more heat than he’d intended. Mason sighed “he was being an asshole but that’s not what I asked you, I asked what you thought” and Brett moved in close “I can’t put it in a song but I’m prepared to do whatever it takes” he said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips” because I’m into you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Biff1 is an amazing being who stokes the coals of my shipper heart, I really hope you like this.


End file.
